1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting pedestals for mobile telephones and, in particular, to an improved readily adjustable mounting pedestal adaptable for use with any brand of telephone instrument, in any model of automobile or other vehicle, and by any individual in the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Mounting pedestals now used are generally designed for particular telephones and are normally adjustable in only a limited fashion. These prior art pedestals often proved inconvenient and lack many of the features of the present invention. Since prior art pedestals fit only a limited number of telephones, often mobile telephone installers are not familiar with the procedures to install a particular pedestal and therefore installation requires additional time and expense. Also a pedestal designed to fit a particular telephone is generally not designed to facilitate eacy model or brand interchanging since this updating usually requires installation of a new pedestal. Prior art mobile telephone pedestals typically allow only minor positioning adjustment if any. They are not generally designed to be usable by different people located in the various positions in a vehicle, and are not often adjustable for even the sole person usually intended to use the telephone. The limited adjustment capability of these prior art mobile telephone pedestals restricts the variety of automobiles in which the assembly can be installed and severely limits the usefulness of the installed assembly to the customer.